Turnabout pup: Family Reunion
This is a collab between Crescenttherangepup98 and Smartpup Chase76 After nearly three years of her Father's death in One Tree Park a murder case surrounding Rachel's real father is upon hand and the client for her Adopted father Juris is her own real mother! And with a new international Procurator pup taking the case against Juris who will win, and how will the case take finally come to an end? Major Rachel Juris Skyla Rocky Chase Shade Klavier Skye Yang Jill Lex Themis Trace BJ Ignite Ryder Minor Jase Dale Fie Mavin Chapter 1: The Flashback As a medium sized Female Husky closed her eyes for a night's sleep she was unaware of the dream that would follow her rest that she needed after a long day of training, as she was unsure of her real parents being alive or dead, but her adopted parents sent her to bed full, and happy and as she drifted off to sleep the flashback of the day that changed her life...Returned.. June 13th 3:30 PM, One Tree Park Jill: This is nice dear. Just you, and me, and our little Rach. Jase: Yeah it is there isn’t anything that could dream of being better besides us and our little girl! Jill: Rachel sweetie, why don’t you go play a little bit while we get the lunch ready? Rachel: Okay mom! (Runs to go play) Jase: She is a good girl. Jill: She sure is, but why do I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen…? Jase: Nothing bad will happen dear. Trust me Jill: Uhm I don’t know. I’ve had this feeling before and I just don’t want anything to happen to Rachel.. As Rachel was playing calmly Jase decided to go and pick up some water for the family and as he went there in the shadows was a pup that stood their with a look of anger crossing his red eyes, red as the blood of his victims. He blended in the shadow that he was standing in because his Greyish-Black fur made him perfect for blending in the shade...As the origin of his name came to be. ???: You looking for water? Jase: Yeah. For me and my family. ???: I got some water for you and your family. Jase: Thanks! But where are you? ???: I prefer to stay hidden in the shadows if that’s alright with you *Angered look in his eyes* Jase: Alright The pup in the shadow as many of them call him handed out three bottles of water, but there was a catch to one of them. Death had made its nest in it converting the essence of life into the essence of death itself. ???: Here you are sir. Enjoy *hands him the three water bottles* Jase: Thank you. ???: No problem I must leave now *backs into the shadows farther* As Jase left the place where he met the pup that looked like the shadows no one notice the small bottle of potassium cyanide that was poured into the bottle of water just begging for one of the Husky pups to drink the water it was swimming in and bring one of their lives to an end. Jase: There we go now we can eat! Jill: Lunch time Rachel! Rachel: Yay! I’m coming! The Medium female Husky had been playing for what seemed like an hour and a half as they looked at the clocktower that was near the entrance to the park. Rachel: Dad? Can I got some water? Jase: Sure sweetie *fills water bowl with clean water* Jill: Me too dear? Jase: Sure! *fills her with the clean water as well* Jill and Rachel: Thanks! *drinks* Jase: No problem! *fills his water bowl with poisoned water, and drinks* Soon death had found its pray in the husky. The poison kicked in almost instantaneously painfully taking away the life of the husky. He breathed strong and fast trying to stay a while. Despite this his efforts were futile as his strength departed his body with a painful scream able to pierce the soul of those who heard him. Jase: Aghhhhh! Jill: Dear!? Rachel: Daddy!? With that he collapsed on the ground lifeless in front of his family. June 14th, 10:30 A.M, Inside Rachel’s and Skyla’s Room The next morning was filled with the sound of a loud whimpering that only a Husky the size of Rachel could make come out and her sister a small chihuahua/cockapoo mix who looked at her adopted sister with a look of concern on her face. Skyla: Sis… Rachel: Uh… Skyla: What's wrong?... Rachel: I had a strange dream last night… Skyla: Please...tell me you will be fine… Rachel: I’ll be fine sis...I promise. Skyla: Alright...Dad will be heading to the graveyard to see my grandparent’s tomb...I decided to stay at home… Rachel: Wait...This graveyard...Where is it? Skyla: Nearby One tree park… Rachel: One tree park!? I need to go with him!! Skyla: He must be about to leave..be quick. Rachel: I got an idea...But cover your ears… Skyla: (does as told) Rachel: (howls) Juris came running as quick as he could after hearing the howl. He felt something was wrong in the tone making it impossible for him to ignore the call of his adoptive daughter. Juris: Rach?! Rachel: Dad...I...I need to go the graveyard with you… Juris: You sure you wanna go? After that I’ll be seeing a client at the pound. Rachel: (nods) My real dad is buried there… Juris: Sorry to hear sweetie. Let's get going. Your aunt and uncle are already there. Rachel: Okay… With that the two pups went on their way heading out towards the graveyard that is nearby One Tree Park...The same place where Rachel’s real father met his untimely end. June 14th. 11 A.M. Graveyard Juris: my parent's grave is nearby. Stay close rach. Rachel: Okay dad.. They headed towards a humble tombstone nearby the back of the graveyard. A bouquet of flowers on a small vase were on top of it. It was made of roses, and a giant sunflower in the middle. On the plate the names of those who laid there was written. "Marvin and Fei". Two loving parents who were forced to meet their ends before time. The words pronounced during that trial 2 years ago were carved in the stone too. "Despite their lives being cut short, they always wished the best for their kids". They got closer to the grave, place where they met Lex, now chief prosecutor of adventure bay and Themis, the mute judge. Juris: sorry...I am late. Rachel: Hi Uncle Lex… Hi Aunt Themis... Lex: Is fine little bro. Hi Rach. Themis: (sign language) Hi there sweetie. Juris: lie down if you want, you don't need to stay standing. Rachel: (Nods and lies down) A few minutes passed while they visited the tombstone. The adults' wishes for their parents in the afterlife were dropped in the carved stone. Juris noticing the look on his adoptive daughter face said farewell to his siblings and decided to return home with his daughter. Rachel: Dad...Can you wait a minute... Juris: take your time... Rachel took a sniff in the air, and smelt something she had smelt too much...The smell of Daisies, her real father’s favorite flower, and noticed the tombstone close to her adopted father's’ parents tombstone and walk towards and started to cry and fill the quiet air with a distressing howling sound. Juris, concerned about the young huskies happiness walked to her and pat her back. He looked at her gently, trying to give her a sensation of safety, even though he knew it would only work for a bit. Rachel: This is it...This is his grave…(Looks off into the distance) And that park...That park was the scene of his murder... Juris: No one has set foot in it since they started investigating. The funny thing is no one has done any research, they just guarded the place. Rachel: (Places her paws on headstone) We can go home now...But first I need to say goodbye one more time... Juris: take as long as you need. Rachel looked at the light blue sky where the sun has gotten ready to shine it’s brightest, it reflected off the young Husky and small Mixed breed, and after saying a heartfelt goodbye to her deceased father she give her adopted father a warm smile for the first time that day. Juris: I need to head to the pound first. My brother told me someone wanted to talk to me. Rachel: Alright dad. They starting to head towards the pound, place where many innocent pups had been taken as well as really dangerous criminals. They walked through the tight corridors towards the visit room, Juris making sure Rachel stayed with him at all times. Rachel: I’m scared dad... Juris: Just stay next to me. I'll protect you. Rachel: (moves closer to him) Thanks Juris: No problem. They soon arrived at a small room with a large window dividing it in half. A guard was watching the door on the other side. Juris stood in front of the glass wall and waited for the one who requested his presence to show up. Chapter 2: Reunion ' June 14th, 11:30 AM. Detention center-visitor's room. Guard: The pup will be here in a minute. You might want to have the girl sit in the chair there. Juris: Thank you sir. Rachel, you may sit down. Rachel: (Does as she is told) Guard: Here is the one that requested you. Juris raised his view to see the pup who had called him. A husky she was, more precisely the mother of the one he called daughter. Rachel: N-No...It can’t be...M-Mom!? Jill: Sweetie!? Juris: uh? Jill: Look at you...You gotten so big... Juris: (thinks) Why does everyone have to bring up size? Rachel: (crying) I missed you so much! Jill: I know sweetie... Juris: So, you are rach's mother? Jill: Yes I am. Juris: Nice to meet you. I am the one taking care of her with my wife and daughter. Jill: Nice to meet you too. And thank you for doing this, and taking care of her. Juris: Is nothing. Is the right thing to do. Anyway, you requested my services? Jill: Yes, you know they want me to join my husband right?... Juris: you don't mean… Rachel whimpers Jill: Yes... Juris: i see...reason? Jill: I have been accused of killing him... Juris: And you didn't do it as I guess. Jill: I didn’t...Me and Rach both saw him die...Right in front of our eyes... Juris: Is there evidence against you? Jill: They said their was two pups at the scene of the crime that saw me do it... Juris: You mean witnesses?! Jill: Yes... Juris: This complicates the things...Can I ask one more question? Jill: Sure Juris: When we found Rachel she was a stray. Do you know how? They are normally sent to shelters when the parents are convicted. Jill: That’s what you need to ask her...I thought she went to the shelter... Juris: Rach? Have you been hiding something? Rachel: Hiding what? Juris: Something you haven't told us. Rachel: Like? Juris: Before we found you. Rachel: Yes? Juris: something happened before being a stray? Rachel: I-I don’t know what your talking about… Juris: (senses something) uh? Rachel: W-What!? Juris: Is nothing. Maybe is my imagination. Out of the blue, Juris' tag lit up letting Ryder's voice be heard. He was calling the pups, causing him to cut his visit short, bid farewell and leave with Rachel quick. Rachel: (Sigh) Please help her dad... Juris: Have I ever denied help to someone in need? (While running) Rachel: No Juris: Then you know what I'll say now. Rachel: Then you will take the case? Juris: I'll take the case! June 14th, 12:00 pm. The lookout-Observatory. Rachel: I can go up too right dad? Juris: Yep. Just move to the right a bit. Rachel: Okay dad (Moves to the right a bit) Soon Marshall came running, as usual he crashed with the rest of the pups. Juris: See why? Rachel: Yep. The pups went up the elevator and aligned in front of the boy who was waiting for them in front of the big screen they used for the mission briefings. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming pups. I called you because the prosecutor office called us earlier. Chase: What for!? Ryder: They are finally starting the investigation for the murderer from two years ago and they requested Chase’s help. Rachel: Wait...Where is the investigation taking place at? Ryder: One tree park. Rachel: I must go too!! Juris: Rachel...It might not be a good idea… Skye: Sweetie is everything okay? Why do you need to go too? Rachel: Because...Because… Ryder: Rachel...This is a dangerous situation, we cannot allow you to go. Rachel: That is the name of the place where my true father died!! That’s why I must go! Juris: Rach… Ryder: I cannot allow it Rach… Rachel: Fine… Ryder: Skye. You know Rachel better than us so please make sure she will be fine. Skye: Can do Ryder. I got an idea on what might cheer her up. Ryder: Thank you. Juris, I was told you were requested to be the defense attorney on this case. Juris: Yes sir. I would like Rocky to help me this time. Rocky: Green means go! I’ll help you as much as I can Juris! Ryder: Alright! The PAW patrol is on a roll! As Ryder slided down the pole to his ATV. Chase, Rocky, and Juris ran to the slide and went down it to get their trucks, and waited for the boy to come out so as a group they could go the scene of the crime where the small Husky’s father death had taken place at. Juris: I’ll spread from the group here. I have to wait before I can access the crime scene so I’ll go talk to Jill. Rocky: Want me to go too? Juris: I didn’t ask your assistance for nothing (Chuckles). Rocky: Alright. Juris and Rocky spread from the group and headed for the dreaded place where Rachel’s mom awaited her destiny. Meanwhile, Chase and Ryder went to help the prosecution with their case. Skye on her side, Offered her adoptive shelter and a way to cheer up in this rough time for her being.. '''Chapter 3.1: Rachel’s sadness ' June 14th, 12:30 PM. The lookout-Observatory As Skye and Rachel stayed at the top of the tower Rachel had the look of sadness that she has shown in the morning when Skyla and her were in their room after awaking from a night's sleep. But this time it was Rachel and her adopted mom alone together, and Skye had a plan to try to cheer her adopted daughter up, but the question that sat in the mind of the Husky was what was the plan to cheer her up? Rachel: So...What now…? Skye: Well, I thought of something that might change the frown on your face Rachel: What is it? Skye: Now that your dad is out and I’m not being his co-counsel I thought you might wanna come shopping with me and your sister. Rachel: Sure. It might help me keep my mind off things. Skye: Alright, your sister should be here any second. As soon as Skye stopped speaking her biological daughter came running. She was preparing her gear for training, but what she couldn’t realize is her mother had cancelled it for the day as a more important matter had surfaced on the cockapoo’s head. Rachel: Hi sis… Skyla: I overheard Mister Zuma talking about the mission...Sorry to hear sis… Rachel: Is fine sis...Mom has a plan to help get my mind off the whole thing. Skyla: And what it is…? Rachel: A shopping trip. Skyla: Just the three of us? Rachel: (nods). Skyla: Well then, what are we waiting for. Rachel: Ready mom? Skye: Yeah. Let’s get going (Walks) With those words said the three girls headed towards the mall. It took them about half an hour to get there by foot. It would have taken less if Skyla hadn’t gotten distracted on the way. The girls were fascinated by the humongous building they were taken to by their mother. Many stores could be seen on the sides while a food court was placed on the food court. Many options, as well as little time. June 14th, 01:00 PM. Shopping mall. Rachel: Where to first? Skyla: The food court? Rachel: Sure, I could go for some food. Skye: We just ate an hour ago (Giggles). Rachel: I'm hungry again (pulls tongue out). Skye: Alright, just don’t tell me if you are not hungry by dinner(Giggles). Rachel: Okay (Giggles). After a sitting down at a table the girls pondered at what to get for food before they started their shopping trip, and as they sat at the table Rachel spotted two pups she has seen everyday of her life for the past few years, it was her two best friends a German Shepherd with burnt fur named Trace, and a tar covered German Shepherd/Husky mix pup named Benjamin James, or BJ for short, and the Husky looked at her friends with a look joy, but a little of sadness still showed on her face at some points. As they turned around they could not avoid notice the almost unnoticeable sadness she let escape. After all, there was no way she could hide it from her closest friends. Trace: BJ? BJ: Yeah Trace? Trace: Rachel’s smile...Is not her normal one. BJ: I’ve noticed...Something isn’t right here. Trace: We should go talk to her (Gets close to her). BJ: Yeah (Goes to them) Rachel: Hi guys. Trace: Rachel? Can we talk? BJ: Friends to friends? Rachel: Okay sure. As they separated from the group and got closer to one of the corners of the food court, the question that was gonna come out of their mouths became more obvious to the young husky. The concern on their face was the evidence that gave their intentions away. She knew she couldn’t hide it from them, they knew her too well for that. Rachel: Guys? What’s the looks for? Trace: What’s wrong Rach…? Rachel: I...I...I don’t know what your talking about.. BJ: Rach...Come on...We’ve known you for a long time, and we know the look that you have on your face right now...Please tell us… Trace: Remember we are here for you… Rachel: Alright..Alright..I’ll tell you but you both need to promise me you won’t freak out… BJ: You know me Rach...Not a lot of secrets leave my lips. Trace: Same here (Thinks) Specially one I’ve held from you for a while now… Rachel: Alright so..My biological mother is in the pound...And now she’s going on trial for my biological father’s death… Trace: So that’s why my dad said he would come home late… BJ: Sorry to hear Rach… Rachel: Is fine BJ...And yes Trace that’s why… Trace: So sorry…(hugs) oh...sorry… BJ: Me too…(hugs) So...very sorry… Rachel: Thanks guys…(hugs them) You’re the best friends I could wish for… Trace: Is nothing… BJ: Is only fair and right to do… Trace: (Gets an idea) BJ...We must investigate this by ourselves. BJ: Good idea. Now where did this all happen at Rach? Rachel: One Tree Park… BJ: O-One Tree park!? (Thinks) Why does the name of that park sound familiar to me..? Trace: Maybe if...BJ? How good are you sneaking in? BJ: I was a stray remember, I needed to sneak around places to find things to survive. Trace: Alright, we will sneak past the police and into the park. But first I need to know one more thing. Rachel: What? Trace: what happened right after your dad’s death? Rachel: W-What do you mean? Trace: You gave me parts and bits of it...but what happened before reaching the shelter? Rachel: S-Shelter? BJ: (Thinks) Oh no...She’s getting nervous...She is trying to hide this inside of her… Trace: Rachel...Remember this...I’m here for you, nothing bad will happen while I’m alive...you can trust me. Rachel: I know I can...But I don’t know what your talking about… BJ: Trace...A moment please.. Trace: I think I know who might help us here… BJ: Who? Trace: My cousin. He must be training right now. BJ: Ignite? Trace: Well, he is one of my 10 direct cousins so… BJ: He might just be able to help..She’s hiding something else...Something else happened that day. Trace: Do you know where he trains? BJ: I think so. I always thought he trained back at the lookout. Trace: Will Mr. Dale let him go for a sec? BJ: Yeah. He normally gives breaks every ten minutes. Trace: Wow, really? BJ: Yes he has told me before that he doesn’t want him to overdo his training. Trace: I see. His training is practically theoretical… BJ: (Nods) We should go to him now. Trace: Rachel, wait with your mom please. Rachel: Okay. As the three friends separated with the German Shepherd and his Mixed breed pal heading out of the mall the young Husky pup was then back with her adopted mom, and sister. The two males headed towards the tower they called home hoping to find Trace’s cousin. A young albino with little trust on others, yet he possessed great abilities to understand emotions. Maybe he could be the key to unlock this enigma. June 14th, 01:30 PM. The lookout-Outdoors. Dale: Alright Ignite you can take your break now. You need it. Ignite: I can still learn more. Dale: Patience my young friend. Patience is your next lesson. ignite: We had our last break 10 minutes ago! Dale: Don’t yell Ignite. Ignite: sorry... Dale: Is fine, and besides you have visitors. Ignite: uh? Dale: (Points to BJ and Trace). Ignite: cousin? Trace: hey cousin. BJ: Hi Ignite. Ignite: what do you need? Is not like if you talked to me very often. BJ: A favor. Ignite: depends on it. BJ: Is about our friend… Ignite: You mean the husky girl? BJ: (Nods) Yes her..We have a feeling she is hiding something we need to know. Ignite: Let me guess. She is hiding in her own sorrow. BJ: No..Is like she known something happened to her in her past, and refuses to answer anything. Ignite: Take me to her. If that’s fine Dale. Dale: Is fine. It could be a good way for you to apply what you have learned. Ignite: And will give me a reason not to rest. Dale: Seriously...You were just asleep for twenty minutes before we started today. Ignite: Dad overslept… Dale: Go. And don’t forgot to stay out of the sun. Ignite: I never forget. Dale: Good. Now go. The three males headed once again to the mall where the troubled husky girl was eating with her sister and mother. Knowing that she couldn’t hide the secret forever, yet she thought it was worth the attempt to keep it secret. BJ: See her anywhere Trace? Trace: She should be with her mom and skyla. Rachel spotted her two friends, and the albino pup, and give them all a gentle wave as she looked up from her meal that she was eating at the time, and the three males rushed to her table, and the look for concern for their Husky friend’s happiness appeared back on the German Shepherd, and the Shepherd/Husky mixed breed. Rachel: Hey guys… Trace: Hey Rach. Can we talk again? Rachel: Sure. The four headed to the same calm corner as before. Not many people were around so they were able to give her a feeling of safety. Safety that disappeared as she watched the serious expression the albino kept all the time. But something in it was different, he had certain interest. Rachel: W-Who are you…? Ignite: Ignite, Trace’s cousin. (Thinks) Why did I see she would react that way towards me? Rachel: Nice to meet you. I’m Rachel. Ignite: They said they wanted to ask something to you. Rachel: Y-Yes…? ignite: Can you please tell us? It would be appreciated. Of course you don’t have to if you don’t feel sure of it. Take your time. Rachel: I-I was told to keep quiet about it...And I hate bringing it back up… Ignite: I understand how you feel. But we must request your answer. Nothing you say here will be known by others. Rachel: I-I don’t know honestly!! (Fear in tone raising). Ignite: You are afraid don’t you? Rachel: Y-Yeah… Ignite: There’s no need to. We three will make sure you are safe. Do you trust me? Rachel: Yes I trust you. Ignite: No one here will say a word to anyone. Right? BJ: You can trust me Rach. Trace: I would never break a promise I made you. Rachel: But if he finds out...I’m doomed… Ignite: Who? Rachel: I don’t know his name…(Left ear perks). Trace: Uh? BJ: Huh? Rachel: There will be a bad thing to happen if I state his name… Ignite: I see...I’m afraid I can’t make her tell us. BJ: I see… Rachel: I...I just don’t know (Left ear twitches). Ignite: Is fine Rachel...You don’t have to tell us if you don’t know (Thinks) Although you do know. BJ: Ignite…? Ignite: Let’s give her some space for now guys. We have enough pressure on her for now. Rachel: W-Wait! I-I’ll tell you!! Please don’t leave me!! Ignite: Let’s calm down for now. We can continue talking later. Trace...Bj...Please stay with her. BJ: Alright.. Trace: I understand… Rachel: (sigh) Let me know when we can talk again… Ignite: BJ, call me when she is calm. BJ: Will do Ignite. With that the albino separated from the group and headed back to his training grounds. The young husky was more scared than ever, only left with her best friends as protection. Who was the pup she mentioned? Ignite knew she had in mind who her blackmailer was. The question is, how would she talk? '''Chapter 3.2: The international prosecutor After splitting from Juris and Rocky the only two remaining in the group was the young boy who give the mission to the pups and the German Shepherd police pup who headed torwards the prosection office to met with the pup that called for him, and him alone. The boy and police pup got to the sight where a medium sized building with a banner that had the word Prosecutor building alined it. The German Shepherd told the boy to stay outside while he did his work with the member of the prosecution team who called him to come there. Meanwhile a small Brown and Tan Dachshund waited in his office that kind of looked more like a music stuido then a office for a prosecutor. ???: He is late...Where could he be? Chase: Sorry sir! ???: Ah good you're here. Have a seat...Herr Police pup. Chase: Are you the prosecutor for this case? ???: Yes I am. Might I ask you for your name herr police pup? Chase: I’m Chase, sir. Klavier: Ah nice name there Herr Police pup. The name is Klavier. Pleased to meet you. Chase: Same here. ???: So brownie came too? Klavier: Ah great timing Herr Rudeness. Please come join us! ???: My name is Yang alright. Detective of this district. Klavier: (Chuckles) And pet of the police station I hear. Yang: I’m a detective alright?! Klavier: I know detective. The International council has told me about you. Yang: I’m famous? Klavier: I didn’t say you were famous. I said you were well known. Yang: How? Klavier: Have you heard of the other prosecutors? Whose offices are also a part of here. Yang: I mainly work with Lex. Klavier: Ah herr head prosecutor. Well you will soon in time work with prosecutor Blackquill, Karma, Godot, and that one prosecutor who no one likes. Yang: I rejecting working with him. Klavier: (Chuckles) Everyone does. Why do you think he is always crying in his office. Yang: That makes sense, anyway. I came to report. Klavier: Oh good. What do you have? Yang: Nothing. Klavier: That is why I have brought herr police pup here. (Turns to Chase) Has the police began their investigation on it yet? Yang: I thought brownie wasn’t allowed. And yes. Klavier: Okay here’s the thing herr rudeness two things you need to get straight. You calling him brownie offends me because I am the same color as him, and two I was asking him and him alone the court asked me to talk to him. Yang: And the office send me here to assist you. Klavier: Yes, but you had your time to report. Now is herr Chase’s turn. I want to hear from him. Chase: I just arrived. (Nervous laugh) Klavier: Have you seen the scene where the crime take place yet? Chase: Not yet sir. Klavier: That’s all I wanted to know. Now Herr Coffee drinker brought me some coffee favored pup-treats if you would like them to you know calm yourself because that laugh you made a minute ago makes me think you are worried about being here. Is that the case herr Police pup? Chase: Maybe… Klavier: Something the matter? Chase: I’m just not sure where to start. Klavier: These will help you relax you know. Chase: Where do you have them? Klavier: In that bowl on the table over there next to files for the case. Chase took one of the small coffee flavored treats as he got ready for the work. But curiosity got the pups minds and stared at the files. He chewed the treat as he slided his paw towards the important documents nearby. Klavier: Is there a problem herr police pup? Chase: Oh. nothing. Klavier: That is the case file for the murder of a male husky where his wife is the accused. Chase: May I check? Klavier: You are my guest, and a member of the police force here so it would be rude of me not to allow you to. Chase: Thank you (Reads it). Klavier: You know...Now is normally the time where another prosecutor comes into my office to talk to me about something I wonder who it is today. Soon he feels claws scratching him out of nowhere as he kept his eyes out of his work to talk to the german shepherd pup that was in front of him. Klavier: Agh!! ???: How do you plan to win if you keep slacking off. Klavier: I’m not slacking off! I’m talking to the police pup! ???: What foolishly planned excuse. I see you are slacking off. Klavier: Herr Karma I’m telling you I’m not slacking off! Karma: Well, how is your progress? Klavier: The only thing I got from herr Rudeness was nothing, and I’m trying to calm herr Police pup down even though the police have started their investigation on the murder. Karma: I told them they shouldn’t send a newbie. Klavier: He is a police pup after all isn’t he? Karma: I meant you. Klavier: Grrr. karma: This is your first case. Klavier: Yes, but there was no need to call me that. Karma: Well. You have made no progress. Klavier: I’ll need to go investigate. Karma: Then stop talking. Klavier: Herr Lex said I should of been expecting you to come. Karma: To check the progress. Klavier: (Air guitars) Well then...I guess I must be going then. Nice talking to you herr Police pup. Chase: Same here sir. Klavier: Help yourself to more treats before you leave. Oh and I look forward to seeing you in the court trial. Chase: Same to you. The police pup started investigating nearby a bunch of bushes where he found a small bottle. Most of it’s content had disappeared leaving a somewhat familiar scent. He was sure he had sensed it before but wasn’t sure what it was. Something in his mind told him to keep it. It must be important. Chapter 3.3: Starting the investigation As the lawyer and recycler separated from the group they formed at the beginning of the mission they headed towards the dog pound. Place where the defendant awaited her defender to show up and help her clean her name and save her from a grim destiny. Jill: You’re here! Juris: I said I would take the case, didn't I? Jill: Yes you did, but who is the pup you have brought with you? Juris: Oh? This is Rocky. A PAW patrol member who has helped me before. If someone is good at collecting stuff, that's him. After all he is the best garbage collector. Jill: I see. Nice to met you Rocky. Rocky: Same to you. And what do you mean by garbage collector!? Juris: Nothing pal. Jill: I have something I heard the other guards talking about...About the case. Juris: Anything can do. What do you got? Jill: They were talking about finding out there was a third pup at the scene the day my husband died...They really didn’t give much on what he looked like. Juris: You mean there is a witness? Jill: Yes...But what I caught from them talking was a pup covered by darkness and brown spots on him and a white belly. Juris: What breed? Jill: Mixed Juris: BJ… Jill: BJ…? Juris: One of Rachel's best friends. Jill: I see... Juris: Has the prosecution found him? Jill: Not yet. They haven’t. Juris: Maybe I can talk to him. You got any other thing? Jill: No.. Juris: Is fine. This is already a great progress by knowing that. Jill: Alright. Juris: One more question. Jill: Yes? Juris: Did you see anyone suspicious when your husband was killed? Jill: Suspicious..? Juris: Like another third party. Jill: No I haven’t seen anyone like that. Juris: (Senses something) What was that...? Jill: Uh? Juris: S-sorry. Can you repeat what you said? Rocky: You okay Juris? Juris: I sensed it again...that could that mean Jill: I said I haven’t seen anyone like that. (Paw Twitches). Juris: again...Rocky, we should go get something at my pup house. Rocky: Okay. Juris: Thanks for the info Jill. It will surely help a lot. Jill: You're welcome... The pup ran out of the place where both innocents and criminals were kept locked, unable to reach freedom, and headed towards his pup house. Place where he grabbed luminol and aluminum powder. Juris: This should help a lot. Rocky: What is it? Juris: A little gift from my brother. It should help us find paw prints and blood. Rocky: I see Juris: Anyway, we should get going. Rocky: Let’s go then. The two pups returned to their trucks and headed towards the scene of Juris’s adopted daughters true father’s death...The same place that blocked off by police force was now ready for investigations from both sides of the case.